The present disclosure relates generally to memory hardware and, more particularly, to memristors.
Computing systems have become ubiquitous and the demand for memory hardware has increased due to the many diverse applications of computing systems. As use of computing systems increases, there is a corresponding need to reduce power consumption and a size of the devices.